million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Rebellion
Rebellion is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 03 single. The song is performed by Hibiki Ganaha and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by ZAQ, composed by Kenichi Maeyamada and arranged by Kentarou Ishii. Track List #Drama Part 1 "765 Live Theater Opening!" #Suteki na Kiseki (素敵なキセキ) #Drama Part 2 "Stage Performance ～For Mirai Kasuga～" #Happy☆Lucky☆Jet Machine (ハッピー☆ラッキー☆ジェットマシーン) #Drama Part 3 "Stage Performance ～For Nao Yokoyama～" #Happy Darling #Drama Part 4 "Stage Performance ～For Anna Mochizuki～" #Orange no Sora no Shita (オレンジの空の下) #Drama Part 5 "Stage Performance ～For Fuka Toyokawa～" #Rebellion #Drama Part 6 "Stage Performance ～For Hibiki Ganaha～" #PRETTY DREAMER #Bonus Drama "Dressing Room Talk" PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Namida no kizuato o furi hodoite Yowakunai to ii kikasu Unmei nado iranai Zutto zutto I just spit fire ikite yuku Semari kuru yoru o kurikaeshi osoreta Kanashimi no biyaku ni yoishireru you ni Hoshi ya sora o shukumei ni tatoereba ki ga sumu no? "Toki ga iyasu" sonna no meishin deshou Namida no kizuato o furi hodoite Hisshi ni tsumuida monogatari jibun ga okoshite kita honoo "Koko ni ita" to wasuresasenai akashi Kono utagoe ga hibiku toki kagayaki wa eien ni Zutto zutto I just spit fire nemurasenai Nagareru you na ima o kaete miserutte chikatta hi Yowane wa juubun ni haita kara "Unmei datta" to akiramete PURAIDO ga yurusu kana? Erabu michi o hokori ni omoitai Mune ni hayaru oto wa gomakasenai kodou Kokoro no oku ni namiutte mezame yuku shinjitsu no aka Umi no hirosa ni nozomi o ushinaou to Sore demo warau ashita e no yaiba ni naru hazu dato Zutto zutto I just spit fire ubawasenai Nani mo kamo ga kakusareta sekai de ikite yuku Hitomi no oku shinjitsu wa soko ni Yume no hajimari dare ni ataeraretemo Owari wa kitto jibun shika kimerarenai toshitta ima "Koko ni ita" to wasuresasenai akashi Kono utagoe ga hibiku toki kagayaki wa eien ni Zutto zutto I just spit fire Motto motto I believe in myself yuzurenai |-| Kanji= 涙の傷跡を振りほどいて 弱くないと言い聞かす 運命などいらない ずっとずっと I just spit fire 生きてゆく 迫り来る夜を　繰り返し恐れた 悲しみの媚薬に　酔いしれるように 星や空を宿命に例えれば気が済むの? 「時が癒す」そんなの　迷信でしょう 涙の傷跡を振りほどいて 必死に紡いだ物語　自分が熾してきた炎 「此処に居た」と忘れさせない証 この歌声が響くとき　輝きは永遠に ずっとずっと I just spit fire 眠らせない 流れるような今を変えてみせるって誓った日 弱音は充分に吐いたから 「運命だった」と諦めて　プライドが許すかな? 選ぶ道を　誇りに思いたい 胸に逸る音は　誤魔化せない鼓動 心の奥に波打って　目覚めゆく真実の赤 海の広さに　望みを失おうと それでも笑う　明日への刃になるはずだと ずっとずっと I just spit fire 奪わせない 何もかもが隠された世界で生きてゆく 瞳の奥　真実はそこに 夢の始まり　誰に与えられても 終わりはきっと　自分しか決められないと知った今 「此処に居た」と忘れさせない証 この歌声が響くとき　輝きは永遠に ずっとずっと I just spit fire もっともっと I believe in myself 譲れない |-| English= Shaking myself free from these scars of tears I told myself, "I'm not weak" I don't need such fate! Forever and ever I just spit fire to live I was afraid of repeating those looming nights As I'm intoxicated by the aphrodisiac of sorrows I wonder I'm satisfied if I compared fate to stars and skies? "Time heals" is quite a superstition, right? Shaking myself free from these scars of tears I desperately spun the story, lighting myself to flames "You're here" is the proof that I won't forget I'll forever shine when this singing voice echoes Forever and ever I just spit fire sleeplessly The day I vowed was when I show the altered, flowing-like present From saying enough complaints I wonder if I can forgive myself from giving up my pride, saying "it was fate"? I want to think the way you choose with pride This impatient sound in my heart couldn't fool this heartbeat It beats fast inside my heart, waking up the red truth Losing my desires in the vastness of the seas And yet, as excepted, they become the blade to the laughing tomorrow Forever and ever I just spit fire without robbing it Let's live in a world where everything's hidden The truth is in your eyes Even if I give anyone the beginning of dreams The end surely know that the present was not decided by nothing but me "You're here" is the proof that I won't forget I'll forever shine when this singing voice echoes Forever and ever I just spit fire I believe in myself more and more without surrendering Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER 8th ANNIVERSARY HOP! STEP!! FESTIV@L!!! @ FUKUOKA - (performed by: Manami Numakura) *THE IDOLM@STER 8th ANNIVERSARY HOP! STEP!! FESTIV@L!!! @ MAKUHARI - (performed by: Manami Numakura) *THE IDOLM@STER M@STERS OF IDOL WORLD!! 2014 LIVE 0222 - (performed by: Manami Numakura) *THE IDOLM@STER M@STERS OF IDOL WORLD!! 2014 LIVE 0223 (performed by: Manami Numakura) *THE IDOLM@STER 9TH ANNIVERSARY WE ARE M@STERPIECE!! Osaka Performance Day 1 - (performed by: Manami Numakura) *THE IDOLM@STER 9TH ANNIVERSARY WE ARE M@STERPIECE!! Osaka Performance Day 2 - (performed by: Manami Numakura) *THE IDOLM@STER 9TH ANNIVERSARY WE ARE M@STERPIECE!! Tokyo Performance Day 1 - (performed by: Manami Numakura) *THE IDOLM@STER 9TH ANNIVERSARY WE ARE M@STERPIECE!! Tokyo Performance Day 2 - (performed by: Manami Numakura) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 03 (sung by: Hibiki Ganaha) *THE IDOLM@STER 765PRO LIVE THE@TER COLLECTION Vol.1 (sung by: Hibiki Ganaha)